The present invention relates generally to flexible bag-like packages, and more particularly to a flexible reclosable bag package including an improved sealing arrangement for a profile strip fastener assembly mounted on a front wall of the body of the bag.
Reclosable packaging is particularly suited for packaging of food products when it is desired to repeatedly remove relatively small quantities of the food product. Such food products include cereals, rice, candies, and the like, and may also include meat food products, such as chicken, frankfurters, sliced meats, etc. While the use of reclosable flexible bags having twist-tie wire fasteners or plastic clasps has long been known, recent advents in reclosable packaging have included configuring packages to have integral zipper-type fastener assemblies, including interlocking profile strips. In such arrangements, the package is typically opened by cutting or tearing a portion of the package to gain access to the fastener assembly, with opening and closing of the profile strips of the fastener assembly thereafter permitting the package to be selectively opened and closed.
While packages having integrated profile strip fastener assemblies are becoming common in the marketplace, heretofore, such arrangements have typically require specialized packaging machinery for forming and filling such packages. Significantly, U. S. Pat. No. 5,461,845 discloses a reclosable package, and method of formation, which is specifically configured to facilitate use on conventional, so-called form, fill, and seal machinery. This type of machinery forms and fills packages with food product (or other articles) by forming a package from a web of plastic material or the like, and substantially simultaneously filling and sealing the package. The package disclosed in the above-referenced patent includes a profile fastener assembly which is configured such that a plurality of fastener assemblies can be provided on a configured such that a plurality of fastener assemblies can be provided on a substantially continuous web of package-forming material, with the web then stored in rolled or fan-folded form prior to use. The web of packaging material can then be supplied to a conventional form, fill, and seal machine, with the machine operated in a generally conventional manner to package the product as desired. By the provision of the profile strip fastener assembly in the front wall portion of the package, convenient reclosability of the package is provided without resort to twist-tie fasteners, plastic clasps, or the like. The above-referenced patent is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention contemplates a reclosable package in the form of a bag which is configured for use with conventional form, fill and seal machinery, while providing enhanced sealed integrity for the package as well as tamper-evidence of opening.
A package in the form of a reclosable bag embodying the principles of the present invention includes a profile strip fastener assembly which is joined to a front wall of a bag body in a manner which permits formation of the bag in web form prior to use with a conventional form, fill and seal machine. Notably, the profile strip fastener assembly includes a peelable seal, in addition to the closure formed by the interlocking profile strips of the assembly, thus enhancing the sealing integrity of the fastener assembly during package formation, filling, and subsequent storage and use. An arrangement for securing the profile strip fastener assembly to the front wall of the bag body can be desirably configured to effect hermetic (i.e., substantially air-tight) sealing of an associated perforated region of the front wall which provide access to the contents of the package. Oxygen barrier packaging can be produced in accordance with the principles disclosed herein by the provision of profile strip assemblies and bag film materials exhibiting oxygen-barrier properties.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiment, the present reclosable bag includes a bag body formed from a rectangular sheet of film material, such as plastic film material or the like. The bag body has a top end, a bottom end, a front wall, and a back wall, wherein the front wall is joined to the back wall by upper and lower seams respectively provided at the top and bottom ends of the bag body.
A reclosable profile strip fastener assembly is joined to the front wall of the bag body and comprises first and second interlocking profile strips which respectively extend along the length of the fastener assembly. The profile strips are configured for releasable interlocking engagement with each other by the provision of at least one elongated protuberance on one of the profile strips, and at least one groove defined by the other of the profile strips for respectively releasably receiving the protuberance.
The fastener assembly is specifically configured for independent securement to the inside surface of the front wall of the bag body, and to this end, the first profile strip of the assembly includes a body flange portion joined to an inside surface of the front wall. Similarly, the second profile strip includes another body flange portion joined to the inside surface of the front wall of the bag body.
In order to enhance the sealing integrity of the fastener assembly, and to better carry loads to which the assembly is subjected during formation, filling, shipment, and storage of the package, one of the profile strips of the fastener assembly includes a seal flange portion, with the assembly including a seal formed between the seal flange portion of the one profile strip, and the body flange portion of the other one of the profile strips. In this manner, the seal must be opened to provide access to the opening between the first and second profile strips when they are released from interlocking engagement with each other.
In the preferred embodiment, the front wall of the bag body includes an elongated, frangibly openable joint which substantially aligned with the fastener assembly. This openable joint which is substantially aligned with the interlocking profile strips of the fastener assembly after the joint is opened on the front wall of the bag body. The provision of this openable joint in the bag body desirably provides tamper-evidence of opening of the bag. The first and second profile strips are sealed to the front wall with a continuous seal which closely surrounds the joint, and which can be configured to effectively hermetic seal the perforation which preferably defines the joint. The second profile strip can also be sealed along its bottom edge to the bag front wall.
Providing the surrounding seal in close proximately to the joint creates a secure and hermetically sealed bag. A reduced sealing region is required. The second profile strip is held more securely to the front wall which facilitates reclosing of the bag using the profile strips. Also, the second profile strip is closed at its top end to the front wall, preventing trapping of small particles behind the second profile strip.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended.